El Diario De Un Desconocido Muy Conocido
by Lesnirick00
Summary: El hijo de un famoso escritor y su musa esta haciendo un diario donde cuenta la historia de amor de sus padres desde su punto de vista. (Alexis en este fic tiene apenas cinco años cuando el niño lo esta contando)
1. Chapter 1

Un Diario De Un Desconocido Muy Conocido

Que quede claro que esto lo hago por obligación no por placer, es un proyecto de la profesora para expresarnos mejor o no se que leches, bueno que despiste el mio no me presenté, soy Ricky, Richard Alexander Castle y pensareis tu padre es el autor de Best-sellers y yo digo si aunque también es el tío que se comporta como un crío de nueve años y lo dice uno de trece eh, nos vamos a remontar hace veinte años yo todavía no había nacido pero por esas fechas se conocieron mis padres, él estaba tomando champán en una fiesta y hablando con su hija de cinco años llamada Alexis ella era es y sera el ojito derecho de mi padre puesto que saca mas y mejores notas que yo bla bla pero yo soy bueno jugando al fútbol, el béisbol y el baloncesto y eso no le importa [Alex concentrare un poco] y de eso que habla de que él había perdido la inspiración y coge mi madre y salta:

-Richard Castle.

Mi padre muy mujeriego por esa época le responde ''¿Dónde lo quiere?'' refiriéndose a un autógrafo pero cuando se dio la vuelta y se topó con esos ojos color miel se quedó paralizado no sabía que decir hasta que ella dijo:

-Inspectora Kate Beckett.

-Perdone detective-dijo recobrando la compostura-¿de que se me acusa esta vez?

[Recuerdo que papa contó algo de que pidió prestado un caballo de la policía como dios lo trajo al mundo, obviamente el agente no vio eso tomar prestado pero bueno ya ni nos metemos en el tema ese de lo de no llevar ropa...]

-De asesinato-respondió mama cortante.

El escritor echó una mirada de miedo a su hija y susurro:-Alexis di a la abuela que llegare tarde esta noche a casa.

P-pe-pero papi-tartamudeo la niña.

-Por favor-suplicó él.

Su hija le hizo caso después de pensárselo y fue en busca y captura de su abuela que estaba ligando por ahí [Eso de ligar viene de familia es hereditario como la miopía y esas cosas] bueno total pitos y flautas a papa se lo llevan a la comisaría para interrogarlo y lo interroga si a eso se le llama interrogatorio por que más bien parecía un flirteo total [Me he perdido, a vale ya se] eso que lo interroga mama y pues aquí el lumbreras de mi progenitor [que quede claro que lo quiero mucho, si no luego me hecha la bronca] se puso gallito bueno, en realidad fue una mezcla entre ''Señor juez soy inocente'' y ''Esta noche en mi casa'' os podríais imaginar la primera impresión que se llevo mi madre la de un loco tarado que solo piensa en ligar se podría decir, mi madre se dio cuenta de que lo único que se le podía acusar a el chaval ese que llamo papa es de que beber champán le sienta fatal o que de pequeño se dio un golpe contra la cuna una de dos, pero en cualquier caso no se le podría acusar a él ¿o sí? [Bueno sigamos que me lío y terminamos el año que viene] mi padre llegó a el loft [Por cierto ya no vivimos en el loft con lo que me gustaba] con aire de importancia aunque importancia poca o ninguna de eso que llegó y la estampa familiar que se encontró fue algo rara, Alexis sentada a lo indio en el sofá leyendo y su abuela apoyada en su hombro frita [Para mi que eso es al revés pero nuestra familia es como decirlo... peculiar puede ser la palabra] luego recordó que su pequeña era la mas madura de los tres y no exageraba cuando lo decía, él fue padre soltero desde muy joven y lo mismo le pasa a su madre así que pueda que la inmadurez venga de ahí de no haber estado preparado además del gran golpe que fue para cada uno en sus respectivos días pero de una forma similar aunque papa contaba con la ayuda de la abuela y ella en su época estuvo sola, [Para mi que también es algo hereditario eso, recemos para que no me pase] Alexis levantó la cabeza de su lectura un momento y vio a el escritor con una sonrisa en la cara

y preguntó:

-¿Te portaste bien con la policía, papi?

-Bueno...-dijo este poco convencido de sus palabras, ahora que lo pensaba puede que se hubiera pasado de listo en el interrogatorio.

-Papi esa cara me dice lo contrario-dijo astuta ella.

-No, si me porte muy bien-mintió.

-Has arrugado la nariz estas mintiendo-dedujo su hija rápidamente y Rick maldijo para dentro los pequeños detalles que le descubrían ante su pequeña.

-¡Ya se lo que vamos ha hacer!-exclamó en voz baja Alexis para no despertar a la abuela [Se pone de muy mal humor cuando la despertamos, incluso el día de navidad no hay quien le entienda por que es navidad no se debería poner así pero esa excusa no vale, la he probado yo y que ni para atrás que sigue durmiendo]

-Sorprende me-dijo papa sentándose a su lado.

-Mañana mismito vamos a la comisaría y...-explicaba ella alegre pero fue interrumpida como no por papa.

-¿Vamos? Sera voy.

-No, no no, vamos yo te acompaño-siguió contando el plan la niña-y te disculpas ante la inspectora, y papi es muy tarde ponte el pijama y vete a la cama.

Dicho eso su hija desapareció por las escaleras del piso dejando a Rick atónito, era tan madura y tan niña a la vez, lo gracioso es que no sabía a quien había salido puesto que entre Meredith, su madre y él, el maduro aunque parezca una mentira como una casa es mi padre [Es verdad he tenido el honor de conocerla y esta chala ya se por que mi hermana considera mas a mi madre su madre que esa mujer, es un poco lioso pero se acaba entendiendo] papa le hizo caso y se fue a su dormitorio pero no sin antes echar una manta por encima a su madre y darle un beso en la frente.

A la mañana siguiente cuando se despertó fue a la cocina ha hacerse un café [Se me olvido comentar que tanto mi padre como mi madre tienen un ligero vicio a la cafeína pero mas concretamente a el café no se que le ven por que yo probé un capuchino que hizo mi padre y estaba asqueroso, por cierto no se lo digas] se asomo al sofá a ver si estaba su madre y ya no estaba eso era que se había despertado a medianoche y se habría subido a su cuarto pensó, él siguió con su café y sus cosas mientras que por detrás alguien se le acercaba y le tiró con suavidad de su pantalón del pijama bajo la vista de lo que estaba haciendo y ahí estaba su pequeña frotándose los ojos con la manga de su camiseta se agacho hasta ponerse a su altura y le preguntó imitando la voz de un niño pequeño:

-¿Quieres tortitas para desayunar?

Su respuesta fue asentir frenéticamente le encantaba las tortitas que él hacía [Hay que reconocer que ha mi padre se le dan mal mil cosas pero cocinar no es una de ellas es el maestro culinario de la familia, se que el estereotipo son las madres pero para empezar estereotipar esta mal hecho y también que en mi familia es todo al revés puesto que la valiente es mama y el cocinillas es papa aunque el abuelo Jim no lo hace nada mal me encantan sus tartas de chocolate] empezó ha hacer las tortitas cuando la abuela hizo acto de presencia en la cocina y preguntó:

-¿Hijo que haces?

-Pues madre hago el desayuno lo que hace la gente normal por la mañana temprano-respondió él [Que yo sepa nunca en la vida a la abuela le ha llamado mama siempre le ha dicho madre, y pensareis ¿entonces su primera palabra cual fue? Por descarte papa no fue por que no lo conoce a mi me ha contado la abuela que balbuceó algo como ''pluma'' este tío os lo digo yo estaba predestinado a ser escritor y lo consiguió y además muy poca gente ha estado escribiendo desde que tenía casi veinte años hasta ahora con unos cuarenta que tiene y tres colecciones completas además de libros sueltos aunque el santo grial de papa es la colección de Nikki Heat diez libros y los diez best-sellers y a que no adivináis en quien se basa su personaje de la inspectora Heat pista en mama y su personaje de Rook otra pista en él mismo y la pagina 105 es ya un deseo de papa que se hizo realidad hace mucho tiempo, bueno aunque la de Derick Storm tampoco esta nada mal pero a mí personalmente me ha gustado su paso de la literatura de misterio a las novelas serias nunca pensé que iba a decir esto pero por una vez en su vida se puso serio a escribir y le salió bien]

-Gracias por la aclaración Richard pero lamentó decirte que me venía a referir a ¿¡Por que estas sin la bata con el frío que hace en Nueva York en invierno!?-le dijo la abuela como si lo estuviera regañando cuando él tenía siete años.

-Madre no soy un crío-se defendió él.

Alexis susurro algo como ''Bueno eso esta por ver'' y la abuela se hecho a reír mientras que papa ponía moritos.

Todo el camino de la casa ala comisaría Alexis estaba como un flan nunca antes había estado en un sitio así [Yo verdaderamente no se lo que le ve, puesto que me críe entre el despacho de capitana de mama y el escritorio de inspector de papa, ya he hablado demasiado no me puedo callar, como diría papa ''SPOILER ALERT'' a veces aunque no lo reconozca además de gritar demasiado se motiva mucho pero, sigue siendo mi padre y aunque haya cosas de él que odie siempre será ese padre guay que conozco y quiero pero no le digas que lo he admitido] cuando llegaron obviamente mama como que no los esperaba y entre otras cosas se sorprendió de que viniese con su hija le saludaron y ella pregunto que hacían ahí mi padre listo que es va y responde:

-Venimos a ayudarle en el caso.

-Papi, a eso no venimos-le llevo la contraria y ha mama le hizo gracia.

-¿Enserio?-susurro por lo bajo papa.

-Si muy enserio, papi.

-Venimos ha pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento de anoche me pase de listo, lo siento inspectora-empezó sin ganas aunque luego acabase siendo una disculpa sincera que agradeció mama [Si que se vaya acostumbrando a pedirle disculpas por que hay que pedírselas por todo incluso cuando Johanna me pega me tengo que disculparme yo ¿POR QUE? Vale que sea el mayor pero leches que me pega ella, me acabo de dar cuenta de que sueno a quejica total, sigamos que no avanzo]

-¿Le has pedido a tu papa que se disculpase conmigo?

-Si por que pille a papa mintiendo-explicó la niña [Para mi que en ese preciso instante ha mama le empezó a caer bien Alexis, es decir todo lo que sea pillar a papa haciendo algo ''malo'' le encanta, bueno ya que me pongo el otro día empezó a sonar el teléfono en el despacho de mama él lo escucho fue a contestar y cuando mi madre lo vio le echó la bronca del siglo ''¡Rick cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres en mi despacho sin permiso'' así siguió diez minutos mas además no se que quiere que no vea por que aparte de un montón de informes en los cajones del escritorio y unas fotos de mi hermana recién nacida y yo cogiéndola en brazos, imaginarme a mi con seis años que era un enano y un bebe en brazos (por lo menos no se me calló... ese día...) y otra imagen de papa y mía el me sostenía en sus hombros mientras que yo le ponía la copa de la liga infantil de fútbol sobre la cabeza, por lo que él afirma le hizo daño, es bastante quejica, en resumen mama no tiene ningún misterio en su mesa, prácticamente lo mismo que hay en el escritorio de papa la única diferencia además de que el suyo esta mas desordenado, en el ultimo cajón siempre hay un par de caramelos, sus gafas de sol y aunque parezca mentira mi ''gameboy'' del año de Tutankamón, la utiliza cuando se aburre de hacer papeleo, vamos todos los días, a veces pienso por que no le despiden luego recuerdo que mi madre es la jefa (dentro y fuera de la comisaría) y con pegarle cuatro gritos se pone ha rellenar informes lo que equivale que a mi me pegue cuatro gritos y yo ordene mi cuarto y todo esto venía por... ah vale sigamos con el relato que ha este paso queda mas extenso que la biblia]

-Solo tenemos diversas opiniones-se defendió papa.

Muy muy diversas-exageró mi hermana.

No seas exagerada Alexis-decía él.

-Bonito nombre pequeña-susurro mama.

-Gracias lo eligió papi ¿verdad?

-Verdad-afirmó el escritor.

-¿Y tu mama?-se atrevió a preguntar la inspectora [gran error, por aquel entonces mi hermana no sabía prácticamente nada de ella, papa nos ha contado que lo único que quería hacer Meredith era tener a Alexis y darla en adopción pero él en cierto modo le convenció para que no lo hiciera, le prometió que la cuidaría mejor que la abuela a él, no estoy diciendo que lo hiciera mal, sino que ha papa le gustan más los bebes que a ella, aunque cuando yo nací era su niñito, sigo siendo ese crío rubio que le gustaba ir a ver a su abuela actuar, igual que para mi abuelo soy su muchacho jugador de béisbol una larga historia que empezó cuando tenía un par de años, cuando lleguemos por ahí os la cuento, por aquel entonces me quedaba enorme la camiseta de los ''Yankes de Nueva York''me lío, que estaba diciendo a si que ha Alexis no le gusta hablar de su madre biológica por que cuando ella apenas tenía cuatro meses, bueno pues le puso los cuernos a papa, él lo paso fatal con la fama que tiene jamás en la vida se le ha ocurrido hacerle eso a una mujer, por que va contra sus principios y además no ha sido el único de la familia que le a pasado, puesto que cuando papa tenía mi edad a la abuela también le ocurrió lo mimo, él le hizo ver que no estaba sola en eso que tenía a su hijo, aunque se peleasen al final acabarían apoyándose en todo, la abuela le hizo saber que ella también estaba ahí cuando le paso eso a papa, incluso le ayudo a cuidar de su nieta. Y tanto fue lo que le ayudo que hasta que mis padres no se casaron, ella no se fue de la casa, en su defensa todas las familias son ''guisantes en una misma vaina'' a saber que significa eso, pero para mi que la moraleja es algo como ''las familias de siempre han estado unidas'' pero una cosa es no perder el contacto y otra muy diferente es vivir en el piso superior del loft de tu hijo, digo yo eeh (quiero a mi abuela que quede clarito) venga Ricky o te centras o te centras]

-Una larga historia-dijo papa antes de que Alexis dijera nada.

-Lo comprendo-respondió mama mirándole a los ojos con toda la sinceridad del mundo, cuando empezaban a estar cómodos con ese silencio solo hablando con la mirada, el móvil de él comenzó a sonar maldijo para su ser quien fuera el que llamaba en ese preciso instante, se disculpó para contestar y hecho a andar por la comisaría, cuando se fue alejado cinco o seis paso Alexis susurro:

-Mama se fue cuando era muy pequeña.

-Alexis, no tienes por que contarlo, ha sido una pregunta muy mala y que no me incumbe para nada-dijo mama a modo de disculpa.

-¿Pero y si yo quiero?-pregunto muy vergonzosa mirando sus pies como si fuera lo mas alucinante que haya visto jamas.

-Pues si tu quieres, ven acerca te-le respondió mama llevándole hasta una silla que había cerca de su escritorio e indicándole que se sentase mientras que ella ocupaba su asiento.

-Gracias inspectora es muy amable-dijo mi hermana poniéndose roja por momentos.

-De nada, pero llámame Kate.

-Vale insp... digo Kate-decía con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Por que se fue tu mama?-preguntó curiosa ella, sabía que no había fallecido por el tono en el que dijo Alexis lo de que se había ido mas bien era como que le había abandonado o algo así, pero como va a poder hacer una madre eso a su hija. [Pues entre vosotros y yo a mi madre se le olvidó recogerme del entrenamiento hace un par de semanas, lo gracioso es que a mi padre ni se le paso por la mente, es mas importante escribir para estar al día y a mi que me den me morí de frío en la pista de fútbol, llevar solo puesta la equipación con el viento que se levantó muy bueno para la salud no era y con lo fina que es la manga corta pues ya ni te cuento, en resumen que mis padres me abandonaron por una hora si solo una hora pero lo hicieron, menos mal que hay una que se acuerda de mí y esa es mi hermana pequeña sera una plasta pero en esos momentos la adoro]

-Papi dice que cuando yo era muy pequeña ella se fue con otro hombre y nos dejo-explicaba la niña con la atenta mirada de mi madre sobre ella.

-Lo siento-atinó a decir mama.

-No pasa nada-respondió mi hermana con una sonrisa.

-¿Por que?-preguntó mama sin comprender nada.

-Por que creo que he encontrado una mejor-decía ella con una sonrisa que ya le llegaba de oreja a oreja, obviamente se estaba refiriendo a mi madre y mi padre. [Que puntería la de mi hermana que no falló ni dudo un momento]

-¿Tu papa se va a casar?-decía cada vez mas confusa la policía en algún momento de la conversación se había perdido.

-No, tampoco tiene novia-dejo caer sutilmente levantando una ceja.

-Si te cuento una cosa me prometes no decírselo a tu papa-decía mama también encarando una ceja, imitándola. En verdad le sorprendió y pillo la indirecta súper directa que le hizo Alexis a mama sobre el estado sentimental de papa, ella no es de esas personas que dejan ver sus sentimientos a cualquiera.

-Lo prometo-dijo la niña levantando la mano a modo de juramento inquebrantable.

-Vale-dijo mama y al oído le confeso-soy muy fan de tu padre-dejando a mi hermana entre extrañada y sorprendida.

[Y aquí lo dejo por hoy, en lo mas emocionante creo yo, lo dejo por que estoy viendo que me voy a caer de sueño de un momento a otro en el escritorio de mi habitación]


	2. Chapter 2

PERDÓN PERDÓN por no actualizar esta historia (y la otra) llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir I'M SORRY me vais a matar.

Perdón perdón no he tenido mucha inspiración. Si la he liado mucho dejármelo en las rewiews, (que la he liado mucho pero bueno xD) decirme que os parece y que rumbo queréis que vaya tomando esta historia, prometo y esta vez de verdad actualizar mas seguido xD y no os lió mas así que al lió ea a leer.

[Bueno sigamos con esta como llamarlo ¿historia? En la que se pelean más que en un culebrón de esos en los que se ponen los cuernos mutuamente, vamos a ver (bueno a leer vosotros y yo escribir) me quede por lo del fanatismo vale]

A los pocos segundos llegó papa diciendo que le había surgido un improvisto en la editorial y tenían una reunión de última hora dentro de treinta minutos…

-El tiempo justo para llevarte al teatro donde ensaya la abuela-siguió explicándole el motivo de la llamada a su hija. [Obviamente ella puso pegas porque sabe perfectamente las consecuencias de ir a ver ensayar a la abuela, acabar con un traje de Robin Hood (no espera ese fui yo la última vez que fui) hace como dos meses que no me paso por su academia de teatro porque algo dentro de mí me dice que como vaya me pone a actuar y lo hago de pena se me rompió el cuchillo de plástico en una batalla épica contra un pirata en mi última función del colegio, hice el ridículo y lo más vergonzoso es que está grabado en video y papa se lo enseño al abuelo Jim que se partió de risa (me pase una semana sin querer jugar al béisbol con él por eso, en realidad lo único que yo quería es que me dijese que bah lo hice bien aunque no pero bueno…) y a la abuela Victoria también se lo enseño (si llamó abuela a la antigua capitana Gates, al criarme prácticamente en la comisaría me pasaba las mañanas en las que mis padres iban a investigar por ahí en su despacho, nos daba caramelos a los primos Markus, Maddiey a mí en cierto modo he ganado una abuela, siempre que tengo tiempo voy a su casa a comer sus croquetas están buenísimas) y ella también se río en resumen hice el ridículo a gran escala]

-Pero… yo quiero quedarme aquí papi, no quiero irme-insistió Alexis poniendo morritos [La debilidad de mi padre es que le pongamos morritos, como creéis que conseguí una tablet después de cargarme su IPhone pues claro con morritos y muchos ''Perdón papi'' y haciéndome el bueno durante una semana (eterna semana)]

-¿Y con quien te vas a quedar eh? En eso no has pensado tu-decía mientras estaba dispuesto a sacar a la niña a la fuerza de la comisaría. [A mí me saco a la fuerza el otro día de la tienda de videojuegos, no me querría comprar uno, estuve a nada de montar una escena, además no sería la primera vez que lo hago]

-Pues con la inspectora Kate…-dijo mirando a mi madre, a ver si colaba pues coló.

-A mí no me importaría enseñarle la comisaría a su hija señor Castle-le respondió ella.

-Esta vez has ganado-decía señalando a su hija- Y no hace falta que me llame mas eso de señor, ya no soy sospechoso así que soy Rick-dijo esta vez refiriéndose a su futurisima esposa.

-Vale Rick, dada la hora que se nos ha hecho y que mi turno termina dentro de una hora, me la llevare a comer fuera ¿te parece bien?-preguntó mama a lo que papa asintió y se fue hiendo por el ascensor no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a su pelirroja favorita.

[A la pelirroja y a la morena todo al rubio que le den, sé que no es así pero a veces lo pienso por que pasa de mí y me llama pesado pero es que no quiero jugar a los sables laser y entonces pues me aburro, a ver que poder puedo arrastrarlo a la mitad del salón darle una el sable y decir ''Hasta que no juguemos no te vas'' pero claro aprecio mis consolas así que paso de que me castigue]

Cuando se fue papa, mama para romper un poco el hielo le dijo a Alexis:

-¿Quieres que le pidamos permiso al capitán para que te enseñe un coche patrulla y un helicóptero?

-Si-dijo ella mientras que asentía frenéticamente-Papa tiene un coche de policía teledirijo, con luces y sonidos, y el helicóptero de los bomberos. [El helicóptero de los bomberos… ya no, lo rompí yo… lo tenía desde que era pequeño y me lo cargue, menos mal que no se ha dado cuenta por ahora, soy bueno con el pegamento, a ver tiene una explicación lógica (que no querrá escuchar mi padre cuando se de cuenta que la cola del juguete esta partida) es que me cabree con Johanna y lo primero que tuve a mano en mi habitación lo tire y no tuve otra cosa que tirar que el helicóptero]

-Y he jugado con ellos, aunque al helicóptero le tiene mucho aprecio por que es súper viejo-siguió explicando mi hermana [Me va a matar]

-Que guay-respondió mi madre tocándole el cabello rojizo- Vamos a hablar con el capitán a ver si nos deja subir a la azotea a ver el helicóptero.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta del despacho de Roy [He de decir que yo no llegue a conocerlo, pero en cierto modo con todo lo que nos han contado papa y mama a Johanna y a mí de él es como si lo conociéramos] muy seguida de mi hermana, pego y el hombre hizo un gesto para que entrase.

-Señor Montgomery me preguntaría si le dejaría ver el helicóptero a Alexis-empezó a explicar mi madre cuando noto que la pelirroja asomaba la cabeza por detrás de ella, al hombre le hizo gracia y bromeo diciendo:

-Inspectora Beckett no sabía que tenía una hija.

-No es mía señor-se sonrojo mama-es del señor Castle-explico mirando a mi hermana mientras le sonreía.

-Era una broma, el helicóptero-dijo pensativo para después exclamar-por supuesto.

-Bien-hablo por primera vez Alexis al pisar el despacho del capitán, haciendo reír a los dos adultos.

En la azotea mi hermana flipaba con el gran armatroste que estaba ante sus ojos, con sus enormes aspas y esos colores tan llamativos, blanco y azul como el coche de la policía que en su momento conducía mama.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó el capitán sonriéndole.

-Si-susurraba ella, sin despegar la vista del helicóptero.

-Otro día si quieres te podrías montar-hablaba Montgomery haciendo que Alexis le mirase con los ojos abiertos como platos –Es que ahora mismo el piloto está de vacaciones-explico revolviéndole la melena pelirroja.

Cuando hubieron bajado, mama le dijo a Alexis que si quería ir a comer por ahí.

-Si si-respondió ella sonriendo, dejando ver el colmillo que se le había caído.

-Vale…-decía mi madre mientras que pensaba a donde podrían ir-¿A Remmy's?

-Vale-respondió Alexis a lo que añadió-Hace mucho que papi no me lleva.

[Y así comenzó la tradición familiar de ir a comer a Remmy's , después de los partidos de fútbol hayamos perdido o ganado papa siempre nos lleva a mí a Michael (mi mejor amigo) a Markus a Maddie y a Elisabeth (ellas dos son las únicas chicas del equipo, aunque sin ellas no tendríamos una defensa buena y en ese caso sería más fácil que a Markus le metiesen goles, mientras que Mike y yo no podríamos hacer casi nada puesto que somos delanteros, en resumen juntos somos un buen equipo, como mama, papa, tío Javi y tío Kevin) a comer con él mientras que nos dice que somos unos campeones y que lo importante no es ganar es pasarlo bien con tus amigos]

-Perfecto, llamo a tu papa para decirle donde estamos y nos vamos ¿vale?-informaba de la situación mama mientras abría el expediente de papa y marcaba el número que había junto a sus datos personales.

-Mierda-mascullo mi padre en mitad de la reunión haciendo que su editora Gina le echase una mirada poco agradora, a lo que él no hizo caso y contesto al teléfono con mala gana, estaba harto de escuchar a los editores hablar de que era lo próximo que iba a escribir y porque había matado al detective Storm-Diga.

-Perfecto inspectora Kate-se despidió de la detective cuando esta le conto sus planes de llevarse a su hija a comer, en parte lo agradeció se ahorraba preparar una comida, por otra parte quería conocer mejor a esa mujer y quería estar allí con ellas, apagó el móvil para que no lo molestasen más e hizo como si atendiese a lo que Gina estaba explicando, mientras que su mente le jugaba una mala pasada haciendo que pensase en Kate.

-Alexis que te vas a manchar de kétchup-se percató mama al ver como mi hermana intentaba abrir el paquete de kétchup sola.

[Odio esos paquetes de kétchup, ''abre fácil'' si cuando yo saque un diez en matemáticas eso se abrirá fácilmente]

-¿Me lo abres?-preguntó ella al tercer intento fallido.

Mama le echo el kétchup en su hamburguesa con queso para que no se manchase y papa no le echase la bronca.

-Gracias-susurro la pelirroja sonriendo haciendo que mi madre también esbozase una sonrisa.

[Si es que los Castle caemos bien a primera vista]

-De nada-le respondió mientras que le daba un sorbo a su refresco, viendo que por detrás de la niña había un hombre que le hacía un gesto con la mano para que no dijese nada mientras que se acercaba a la pelirroja y le tapaba la cara.

[Y también admito que nos gustan mucho las bromas, más de una vez por una broma de las mías me he tenido que dar un paseo por dirección, menos mal que la mayoría de las veces no estaba el director y Cristopher el jefe de estudios que resulta que era un compañero de clase del abuelo Jim, me las pasa por alto algunas por que como todo el mundo él también hizo bromas y la mayorías hacia el abuelo, aunque no se metía tanto en líos como yo, mientras que no se lo cuente a mama estoy a salvo]

-¿Quién soy?-preguntó papa con tono infantil, haciendo que Alexis diera un pequeño bote al taparle los ojos.

-¡Papa!-gritó ella deshaciéndose de las manos del escritor y dándose la vuelta para llenarlo de besos, mama sonreía mientras veía aquella escena, hubo un momento en el que papa y mama cruzaron sus miradas y la azul le dio las gracias de todo corazón mientras que la de color avellana le quitaba importancia sonriendo.

Mi padre se sentó en una silla al lado de Alexis y de mama y comieron los tres, junto a risas mayoritariamente de Alexis y mama, porque mi hermana contaba tonterías que hacía papa y él le miraba con una cara entre ofendido y divertido haciendo que ella siguiese con su relato.

Y por un momento un pensamiento fugaz se formó en la cabeza de mi padre ''Y si baso la nueva novela en ella…''

-A si a lo mejor me volvería la inspiración-exclamo esto último en voz alta y levantándose, haciendo que tanto Alexis, como Kate y todo el restaurante le mirase, avergonzado se volvió a sentar ante las atentas miradas de su hija y la detective.

[A papa le mola mama, que listo soy a veces me sorprendo yo mismo de lo lejos que he llegado estudiando, es decir tengo ideas de un crío de tres años, ¿la inmadurez es genética? Porque si es así me la ha pegado papa]

Decirme que os a parecido ese pensamiento en voz alta que a tenido Rick xD


End file.
